Why is love so complicated ?
by Lily Sanity
Summary: /12 drabble et 1 OS SiriusxRemus./ Tu sais, James.. Je l'aime vraiment.. James ris un peu maladroitement. Oui, et il n'y a bien que lui pour ne pas le remarquer.
1. Chapter 1

Il était dans les environs de 3h du matin, James et Sirius se faisaient face, complètements Ivres.

La chambre de James faiblement éclairée, ils se faisaient discrets. Un cadavre de bouteille de ce qui fut du Whisky pur feu gisait entre eux. Et Sirius se laissa tomber en arrière, le regard vitreux, il soupira ;

« Tu sais, James.. Je l'aime vraiment.. »

James ris un peu maladroitement.

« Oui, et il n'y a bien que lui pour ne pas le remarquer, tu sais. »

Sirius ferma les yeux, son coeur battait fort, et instantanément, son visage apparu sous ses paupières.


	2. Chapter 2

« Remus, je te prie d'entendre raison,

depuis des mois vous vous tournez autour ! »

S'époumona Lily.

Lunard se prit la tête entre ses mains, il était perdu.

« C'est trop soudain !

C'est mon meilleur ami, Lily... »

Elle soupira.

« Vous êtes bien plus que ça, voyons ! »

« Tu fabules ! Nos relations sont tout à fait normales ! »

« Tu te fiches de moi j'espère ? Tu le cherches à chaque fois qu'il s'éloigne un peu trop, et tu es de mauvaise fois avec chacune des godiches qui sont susceptibles de s'enticher de monsieur Black ! »


	3. Chapter 3

James et Sirius observaient la carte du maraudeur,

"Il fait les cent pas, seul... Lily viens de s'en aller. "

"Je savais que jamais je n'aurais dû lui dire.."

" Arrête, ce n'est qu'une question de temps."

" Avant qu'il ne me recale, oui... "

" Tu es si pessimiste, Il n'a même pas eu le temps de te donner de réponse ! "

" Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre, cette réponse..."

Sirius soupira, et repensa à l'air mal à l'aise qu'avait pris Remus, avant que le chahut des élèves pénétrant dans la salle commune ne les sépare.


	4. Chapter 4

Sur son lit, une fleur de lune était déposée, ainsi qu'une pierre du même nom.

Remus écarquilla les yeux, dépliant le petit bout de papier l'accompagnant,

mais à la place de mots, il y trouva la trace d'une patte qu'il connaissait très bien, et soupira.

Il tourna la pierre entre ses mains, s'asseyant sur son lit.

Elle était si douce au toucher, d'un contact rassurant, froid, qui l'aidait à garder les pieds dans la réalité. Ou en étaient ses sentiments? Il n'en savait rien. Il l'avait toujours vu comme son âme sœur, mais sans penser à l'ambiguïté que cela imposait.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius reprenait difficilement sa respiration,

Il était trempé jusqu'à l'os, et il ne sentais plus rien

d'autre que son cœur tambourinant de douleur,

seul, au seuil de la forêt interdite, il hurla sa peine

à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Un cri, qui, depuis Poudlard, ressemblait à un

Lointain hurlement à la mort.

Il était resté figé sur cette image,

et il se sentait comme si tout n'avait été qu'un mensonge jusqu'à présent,

Lily et James l'avaient-ils su ? Lui auraient-ils caché ?

Il faisait désormais nuit noir,

et il était hors de question pour lui de rentrer aux dortoirs.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter maintenait un steak sur son œil au bord noir,

Lily fulminait, bouillonnant de rage et d'exaspération.

James jaugea Pettigrow.

C'est comme si tout allait à reculons.

James lui fit face

«Oh, Merlin. Mais Peter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ? »

Remus ne voulais plus sortir, il s'était rincé une quinzaine de fois la bouche,

et ne quittait pas son lit. Il était répugné, comment avait-il osé ?

Il lui faisait pourtant confiance, il le croyait pourtant son ami !

Peter était un gros con. Et son cœur s'était brisé quand il avait vu Sirius s'enfuir...


	7. Chapter 7

Peter souffrait littéralement de l'œil,

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction si violente de la part de Remus. Et qu'avait-il après tout ? S'il ne répondait pas aux avances de Sirius, c'était bien qu'il voulait un peu du merveilleux Peter, non ?

Il était gentil et plus discret, c'était Remus lui-même qui l'avait abordé,

C'était lui qui l'avait intégré au groupe, aucun de ces signes n'étaient trompeurs, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être était-il juste timide ? Peter pensa que le publique avait distrait Remus, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il préfère Sirius, après tout. Il l'aimait, c'était certain !


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius avait passé la nuit dans la cabane hurlante,

et s'était porté aux abonnés absents durant la

journée de cours, il n'avait pas la force de voir

ses deux "amis" ensembles.

Lily avait dissuadé James d'aller chercher son meilleur ami.

"Sa blessure était encore trop fraiche" disait-elle.

Il n'y aurait pas cru, si on lui avait expliqué qu'il ne

se passait rien entre eux, et au mieux, s'il y croyais,

il aurait anéanti Peter.

James se sentait impuissant, mais il était hors de question de laisser pourrir son meilleur ami dans la cabane hurlante, peu importe qui voudrais l'en empêcher.


	9. Chapter 9

Remus suivit les cours, un poids au cœur, jamais il ne s'était plus senti aussi seul depuis tellement longtemps. Il en voulait à Peter, mais aussi à Sirius.

Et si c'était Sirius qui avait pris les devants ?

Et si c'était Sirius qui l'avait embrassé ?

Pourquoi Pettigrow avait-il eut plus de cran en dix minutes que Sirius en cinq ans ?!

Il lui en voulait plus que de raisons, pas pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais plus tôt ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Le doute s'empara de son esprit, et les larmes de ses yeux. Ou était-il, maintenant ?


	10. Chapter 10

A la fin des cours, James parti chercher Sirius

par la peau des fesses.

" Arrête de te morfondre sur quelque chose

que tu as vu et mal interprété ! "

" J'ai mal, James, laisses-moi…"

"Espèce de loque, quel genre de meilleur ami serais-je en te laissant dépérir ici ? "

Sirius enfouis sa tête sous un oreiller.

" Dépêche-toi d'enfiler ces fringues, ou je te traine nu jusqu'au château. "

Un éternuement étouffé retentit dans la pièce, et James soupira…

"Sérieusement, le moment était superbement choisi pour tomber malade. "

Et Sirius se résigna à suivre son meilleur ami.


	11. Chapter 11

Remus s'était enfermé dans la chambre, fermant les rideaux de son lit, s'isolant complètement.

Il s'était laissé vivre, de toutes façons, il s'était attendu à être seul à nouveau...

Sirius ne reviendrais pas, Peter n'était pas son ami, James était avec Sirius,

et Lily suivrait James. Tous les drames possibles et imaginables se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il s'imaginait replonger dans sa solitude d'autrefois, celle qui l'oppressait avant que Lily ne lui tende la main. Avant tout était fade, avant tout était morne et dénué de sens.

Il enfouit sa tête sous son coussin. Il ne le voulait surtout pas…


	12. Chapter 12

Et dans un grand claquement de porte Sirius se retrouva enfermé dans sa chambre

« J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé mer-… »

« Moony ? »

« Si-..rius.. ? »

Remus se redressa, ses cheveux en batailles.

Sirius le trouva tellement attendrissant que les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge nouée.

Il s'avança lentement et se laissa tomber sur son lit, Ils ne pouvaient se regarder en face, et chaque fois que Sirius fermait les yeux, l'image des lèvres de Peter sur celles de Remus lui donnait des envies de se sortir le cerveau du crane.


End file.
